Multi-station (e.g., dual-station) precision machining vises are known in the art. Typically, such multi-station machining vises include first and second movable jaws that are disposed on opposing sides of a stationary jaw. A drive mechanism advances each of the movable jaws to and/or away from the stationary jaw to clamp workpieces within the vise.
Often, it is desirable to hold irregular shaped workpieces within such a vise. Accordingly, many precision machining vises now utilized what may be termed ‘soft jaws’ which are adapted to that may be milled to conform to the surface of the workpiece that they are to hold. In this regard, after a soft jaw is milled for a particular workpiece, the jaw may not have functionality for use with other workpieces. That is, after milling for particular application, soft jaws are often replaced or stored for repeat use in the future.
For precision milling purposes, it is important that workpieces are maintained or repeatably located within strict tolerances. One complicating factor for maintaining such strict tolerances of the workpieces is a tendency for a movable jaw to lift as the jaw compresses a workpiece relative to the stationary jaw. Such ‘jaw-lift’ may result in, for example, a workpiece being slightly out of position relative to a known coordinate location of a CNC milling machine.
To counteract the effect of jaw lift, some prior art machining vises provide a hold-down or pull-down force to the forward edge of the movable jaw. However, the design of such prior art machining vises that provide such a pull-down force often require intricately designed jaws having specialized recessed lower surfaces. In addition, such specialized jaws often have a high profile, or in some instances, a relatively thin layer of metal over the recess, which restricts the depth of contouring that can be done for holding workpiece on the top of the movable jaw.
It is against this background that the present disclosure is provided.